Christmas with Shinichi and Ran!
by Jawira707
Summary: All you ever want for Christmas...is some ShinRan love? Well, I'm taking your prompts for some sweet Shinichi and Ran stories with a christmas theme ) Go ahead and send a prompt!
1. Send me prompts!

Hey guys,

I know, I know I'm not a fan of these non-story- information- chapter -not -really- a -chapter -thing too...but it can't be helped =)

I'm totally devoted to ShinRan and as I'm way to busy to do a story for every day, I hope to just write a few little one-shots for them with a Christmas theme...so here are the rules:

1\. Send me a prompt by reviewing or also as a private message if you want to add some special information (really go ahead), but in general reviews would be better as the others are able to see if someone already has asked for this prompt or not.

2\. You can wish for everything you want and remember: if you give me more than one word, it's easier for me to write the story you thought of.

3\. Okay, maybe there are a few rules: No character death! I'm not going to write a story where one of them died and the other is alone...it's too sad and we have enough sadness in this world already.

4\. It's okay if it's not Shinichi, but Conan in the story. It doesn't need to be pure romance.

5\. I maybe won't be able to write every prompt, please understand. Maybe several prompts will be included in one chapter.

Hope you all have a good time and some great ideas!

Greetings,

Jawira 707 (who still isn't a native speaker)


	2. It's tradition! (mistletoe)

**Hello to everyone and a wonderful second advent =) (no clue if you translate this like this)! So here's the first story to a prompt Asdfudge has sent me, thanks for that. The key word is "mistletoe", so...be prepared =). Leave reviews if you want to!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **It's tradition**

 **At Kudo mansion:**

"This is so exciting!" Yukiko Kudo clapped her hands together like a little girl at the sight of the beautiful decorated living room, the christmas tree and...

"Shin-chan! Look at you!"

The young man rolled his eyes at her, not really happy with the clothes she made him wear. Nevertheless he had to admit he wasn't all that unattractive in his velvet suit matched with a red tie and a white shirt. He just wished it wasn't so hot in here!

"Merry Christmas, mother", he said smiling and hugged her shortly. "Has anyone arrived yet?"

A mischievous sparkle appeared in the woman's eyes at this question.

"Ran will come very soon, don't you worry..." She winked at him and he couldn't keep himself from blushing.

"You are a mean woman, you know..." he whispered while making his way to the table where plates of different kind of food were already waiting for the guests.

"Looks good...did you cook all that?"

Yukiko shot him a glare.

"Of course I did. Don't act so surprised..."

"Just saying..." he mumbled before approachung the nearby window.

He wished she would finally arrive. Maybe it seemed strange- or in case of his mother amusing- to others, but since the whole Conan Edogawa story, it was getting hard for him to be apart from her longer than for a few hours or not to speak of the whole day.

He had the constant need to be close to her which made it difficult for him to accept their relationship was different now, that he had spent more time with her than she would ever know, that he was used to another level of intimacy right now, but it would take time to regain Ran's trust. Impatiently he rubbed his hand over his clothes, feeling his palms get sweaty, but without realizing his mother's worried glance as she observed his actions.

She always had known him as a calm personality, someone who was focused and secure...but lately this seemed to change. Taking a mental note, she slowly went over to him, gently putting her hands on his shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright, you know? I promise..." Yukiko kissed his temple, earning a quick nod from her son.

Frowning she looked around, counting silently, then left the room to call her friend Eri Kisaki. Just like yesterday and the day before:

"Eri?"

"Yes, Yukiko?"

"I know I'm calling you much lately..., but I'm worried for my son."

"Still? I already told you he's just having a phase...some teenagers are getting easily depressed in his age, especially when they are extremly smart..."

Sighing the other woman shook her head, knowing Eri couldn't see it, but it didn't matter.

"That's not it, Eri. Actually, if we talk about being a little annoyed with everything...Shinichi was like this since the day he was born. So this is normal for him."

She heard her friens chuckle at this, but then she got back to the subject:

"Then why is he upset?"

"He is missing Ran, he doesn't want to be without her anymore..."

There was a short break before Eri answered.

"What?!"

"Don't you act like this, we talked about Shinichi liking Ran..."

"That's not the point. He was gone for such a long time and left my daughter alone and worrying for months! Yes, yes...I know he didn't meant to, calm down Yukiko...But I can simply not understand why he's acting like this of all sudden! No way!"

"Shin-chan maybe isn't someone who shows his emotions, but that doesn't mean he is not feeling the way he does!"

Eri took a deep breath to calm herself down, knowing it was useless to fight with her friend.

"Then...what shall we do? Shinchi sees her on a regular basis...it will happen sooner or later anyway..."

"It can't wait anymore. They waited their whole life! And see what happened..."

"They are teenagers, Yukiko!"

"They are in love, Eri!"

"..."

"Oh please, you must have noticed!"

"...maybe...I don't know...what's your plan?"

The actress smiled to herself while whispering her masterpiece of a plan into the cellphone.

"I have arranged this little christmas party to get them together right here...at some place they are both familiar with. We will talk, laugh, exchange gifts and at some point they both will find themselves under a mistletoe which by chance are to find everywhere in the room! We will leave all quietly...okay, maybe I take a foto...or two fotos...and then I will leave all quietly to let our two lovebirds alone."

She waited excited for the other woman's reaction.

"Are yo completely crazy!?"

Okay, this wasn't the reaction she had hoped for.

"Well no, I'm fine, that's my husband you're describing."

"You really think they will kiss? What if Ran doesn't want to...or Shinichi sees through your plan. He's an actual detective after all..."

"He will be to occupied with other things...and I'm not stupid. The mistletoes are hidden perfectly..."

"Where?"

"On the lamp, the window, the cupboard...the fridge, the pudding..."

"Okay..." Maybe Eri needed new friends.

"I wish you luck." It would make them both happier, Ran and Shinichi, so...she could accept this.

"Thanks Eri. I hope it works out."

 **Later that day:**

"Welcome Ran-chan!"

Shinichi immediately jumped up from the couch as he heard her voice at the door. Several guests had arrived, most of them friends of his father, his aunt and uncle and a cousin of his mother. He had greeted them all friendly, but even they had noticed how distracted the usually attentive boy was today.

Trying to act calm he walked over to Ran who was wearing a beautiful red dress and a shining necklace. Wow, he thought, feeling his mouth get dry while his face lit up atomatically at her smile.

"Hello Shinichi, nice suit. How do you like my dress?"

Did she even have any idea what she was doing to him?!

"You look...great. Really."

"Well... thanks! I'm flattered."

She blushed a bit while handing Yusaku her jacket.

"Isn't it cold outside?" he asked surprised by her choice of clothing.

"Yes, but my father drove me her with his car. So..no problem."

"Is he still out there? He can come in if he wants...ouch!"

Yukiko had stepped on her husband's foot with such force he nearly fell over.

"What was that for?!"

" _You are ruining everything!_ ", she whispered, showing a confused Ran her widest grin while pushing him out of the way.

"Why don't you two talk a bit and I call you when we start to...well partying!"

Ran nodded amused then headed over to Shinichi who somehow had managed to look a bit lost in his own house.

"Hey." "Hi."

Why did it always feel so akward when they were together outside the classroom? It hadn't been like this before...

"Want some cookies?" he asked motioning at the plate on the table.

"Thanks, I take one later."

"Good."

Ran felt the tension between them growing again and therfore looked around if there was anything to distract them.

She never felt insecure with him, but...even though it had been more than a month from his return, she still had problems handling him. To communicate openly with this new, old Shinichi who was still her friend like always, but acted so differently.

Once again searching his eyes, she saw him rubbing his arm nervously making her wonder if she made him uncomfortable.

"Shinichi...?"

"Sorry...would you mind if I take off the jacket? It's too hot in here..."

"Of course", she said not caring at all watching him stand up and nearly stumbling over a chair in progress.

"Whoops, excuse me for a second alright? I will be right back!"

And suddenly she was sitting there alone again.

"Children, I made something special to drink and if you..wait where did he go?"

Yukiko who was carrying two glasses in her hands looked surprised as she found the girl her son was so desperately in love with without said boy's company.

"He's changing his clothes...he said it's too hot."

The woman nodded and let herself fall down next to her. "How are you Ran-chan?"

"I'm good Mrs. Kudo, thank you very much. How about you?"

"Fine dear. Now...have you and Shinichi...you know...?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at her, but then answered carefully.

"I'm not sure what you mean. We're friends, he apologized and everything...but...he is changed. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore..."

Yukiko's eyes widened at this hoping Ran didn't really believe this.

"Why did you come to this conclusion?"

Ran looked at her shoes unsure if it was right to share these thoughts.

"He doesn't seem completely happy around me anymore. He is always so tensed and quiet...I never thought I would miss this times when he just wouldn't shut up! I don't think he has a girlfriend...it's just so strange."

The woman eyed her sadly knowing it had been good for them to come here today. This needed to be sorted out quickly.

"Well Ran, I can assure you that you're wrong. Shinichi still likes you. He might even like you way more than you think..."

Ran's cheeks reddened slightly at this, her eyes fixed on the ground once again. "I-I like him too...but...why isn't he happy?"

Yukiko put the drinks down to lay a hand on the girl's arm.

"He's scared Ran, he's scared you don't want him anymore as more than a friend after he left you for so long. Shin-chan is very ashamed of himself for making you sad, although the whole drama wasn't his fault. He thinks you don't trust him like before and he doesn't want to ruin something by making the first step..."

The girl looked at her, shock and empathy mixing on her face. "Really?"

"Really." She wanted to say more, but the sound of someone running down the stairs announced Shinichi's arrival.

"Well... good luck, dear", she said hastily before standing up and joining her cousin arranging the dessert. And the pudding. The pudding was very important.

"I'm back...sorry it took me a while."

"It's okay."

She smiled warmly at him seeing his face relax a bit as his eyes met her her brown ones.

"Come here for a moment"

She knew he was going to worry at her words, but soon he would feel better. If his mother was really right...

He was sitting right beside her now, still keeping some distance between them.

Someone had turned the music on, an old christmas song playing in the background.

"Shinichi..." she started bravely reaching out for his hand to enlace her fingers with his.

The boy seemed a bit startled, but felt incredible happy at this moment. This was what he had missed so much...not to be able to hold her hand. Conan had been allowed to so every single day...taking great comfort in the gesture which soon had become a ritual for the two of them. What would he give for being so close to her as this little kid had been? He didn't want to let her go...never again.

"I talked to you mom, Shinichi.."

Oh damn. Why?

"And...I just wanted to make sure that you know you're completely forgiven, okay? I'm not mad at you."

Shinichi had to gulp at this, unable to answer or even pronounce a single word.

"Nevertheless", she continued, "there still not everything sorted out between us...please tell me what you think? What's wrong with us Shinichi?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect..."Shinichi mumbled barely audible for the girl who gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"...I..." Now or never. "See Ran, I know what you mean. And I'm sorry that I'm not quite myself recently and made you worry again. I just really missed you..."

"I missed you too Shinichi"

"...and I feel there's always a certain distance between us. Like something is missing and I can't figure out how you feel...even as a detective, I can't figure out what to do..."

She softly squeezed his hand at this, hoping to make him reveal a bit more.

"Tell me what you want Shinichi."

"This I want", he answered quietly, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand in an affectionate gesture. "But I don't deserve you."

Ran felt like drowning in this deep blue eyes, who showed her true emotions she never had seen in this intensity.

Of course Shinichi had been right about some of the things he said. Once she had known everything about him and now she sometimes felt a little left out. But not now. Not now.

"You dork. You...are amazing, okay? And no one else would ever..." wait what was she going to say?

"Everyone look! It's snowing!"

They both looked up, startled from the sudden exclamation while the visitors including Yusaku and Yukiko hurried to the window.

"Oh that's great! White christmas!" Shinichi's aunt said happily.

"W-wanna go watching the snowflakes?" he asked her and gently helped her up as she had agreed with him.

"Wait let's go to the other window", Ran suddenly suggested pulling him with her.

The snowflakes danced around in the cold winter air, little diamonds with unknown destination, but beautiful in their simple existence. Ran and Shinichi were still holding hands.

"Wait..what's that?" Ran pointed up at something green above the window, hiding pretty well how nervous she still was. "What's that Shinichi?"

"It's a mistletoe."

"Oh...why did they put them here?" she asked acting like she had no clue.

Immediately her friend turned into the living dictionary he had been since she could think of.

"Well...let's see: Mistletoes have a long tradition, they are supposed to have special life-giving powers,

were used for peace ceremonials or even more. In England it was common to arrange a ball for the young ladies to find them a partner by ...kissing..."

He suddenly stopped his little speech realizing what he had just said. Ran looked him deeply in the eyes, enjoying his love to explain something to her, but he could swear there was another emotion present on her face as well.

"Tell me more about it Shinichi"

She pulled him a little closer, making his heart beat even faster.

"They s-say that if you kiss someone under a mistletoe it means luck, health...or a promise of lov-..."

And before he could even think about Ran had closed the remaining distance between them, pressing her lips on his to shut him up in a way she had never chosen before.

A soothing warmth filled his body while he responded by gently kissing back. It was exciting, but sweet...somehow it felt to them like they had done it a million times before and just had forgotten how amazing it was. Eventually they slowly backed away.

"I...wow" Ran smiled to him while he pulled her in a tight hug, wanting to show her how much he agreed. For him it was a dream come true.

This was the best tradition ever!

 **At dinner:**

"I still can't believe I didn't catch it!"

Yukiko Kudo was really annoyed. How could she have missed their first kiss?

"Mother...please." Shinichi just shook his head in disbelief while Ran's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Okay,okay...but the next I won't miss! Everyone eat the pudding!"

Seconds later Yusaku suddenly starte coughing. "Ehhh...there's something green in my pudding! Uh...that tastes horrible!"

Ran and Shinichi exchanged a quick glance, before they both looked at Yukiko.

"This is not what you think!"

"Yukiko you tried poisoning your husband?" his uncle asked mocking, making everyone laugh.

"No..."

She put the pudding away, getting a new one.

"I'm just expressing my love for him this way!"

Yusaku shook his head, quickly grabbed a glass of water.

"I really need to explain to her on how this tradition works!"

Turning to Ran once more, Shinichi playfully leaned over to her, planting another kiss on her lips which made everyone stare at them.

"Oh..." Yusaku said, sounding surprised, but pleased. "Well...thanks son, that's excactly how it works."

 **The Ending**

 **Well, that was fun to write and I hope also fun to read =). Make love not war.  
**


	3. When I first saw you(coffee shop)

ShinRan fans, I haven't forgotten about this story! I was just so busy! Take this chapter as my apologize!

Here's the prompt shinranlove suggested ( _"please write something wherein they meet for the first time in a coffee shop and it's love at first sight for Shinichi but make it kind of funny 3"_ ). I hope you enjoy! _  
_

 **When I first saw you…**

"I can't believe I agreed to help you with this!"

The cold air and the snow which had been tormenting Tokyo for several days now didn't make it any easier to go Christmas shopping -or in young Shinichi's case- to carry a tree through the crowded streets.

"I'm sorry…but usual your father helps with that." Professor Agasa looked at him apologetically, but he knew that the boy wasn't really as angry as it seemed. He rarely ever was.

"And why are you taking care of this right now? It's just a day before Christmas!"

And Shinichi didn't even have half of his gifts ready…or practiced that song his mother wanted him to perform tonight. His fingers felt so cold; he really wondered if later he would be able to play his violin at all.

"Let's say I was busy."

The boy rolled his eyes at him, but continued walking until he reached the main street. Suddenly he stopped in his movements hearing somebody behind him scream.

"Thief! He stole my money! …Stop him! THIEF!"

Shinichi didn't even see the woman who exclaimed this words nor the man running away right in his direction. Nevertheless he tried turning around, though it was kind of complicated with the charge on his shoulders.

"STOP HIM!" he heard her shout again, before he finally saw the culprit…only two meters in front of him.

"Watch out!"

The man had covered his face with a black scarf and maybe that was the reason he didn't react in time as Shinichi threw the tree right at in front him.

"WHA…?!"

There was a loud crash as he couldn't stop himself anymore falling hard to the ground instead.

"Yes!"

The woman had managed to catch up and then two men who had followed her to help immediately threw themselves of the struggling thief to hinder his flight.

"Help me…" Shinichi carefully approached the scene now, addressing the two who were holding the other one.

"Be careful. Don't hurt him."

"But boy, he's a criminal!"

Shinichi shook his head with determination. "Maybe he is, but we can't tell yet. Maybe he had his reasons. Stealing money once doesn't make you criminal."

They looked rather unconvinced, but the woman suddenly smiled at him.

"You're right. We'll call the police and let them handle the rest." She then took a step forward and offered him her hand.

"I'm Eri Kisaki. I really have to thank you for being so brave or I would have lost a lot of money. What's your name?"

Shinichi took her hand, shaking it confidently while grinning widely at her.

"I'm Shinichi Kudo. Nothing to thank for. Was easy."

Eri had to hide a chuckle as he saw how much this young man enjoyed her praising. Well he was still a child after all.

"How old are you, Kudo-kun?"

"I'm fifteen. "

"Oh…just like my daughter."

Her eyes wandered to the older man who was staring sadly at the banged up tree.

"Oh…" Shinichi felt a bit awkward forgetting about the professor like this quickly pulling him to his side. "That's Professor Agasa, he's a good friend of mine."

Eri bowed down to show her respect, before also shaking his hand. "I'm sorry for your tree, sir. You allow me to pay for the damage?"

"No…it's all right. It's still possible to make a nice Christmas tree out of it…I invented a tool lately which could be perfect for this purpose."

His eyes were shining at this idea and Shinichi wondered if he was the one who had to carry the tree once again.

"That's is good news, but there must be something I can do…"

The man thought about it for a moment before witnessing Shinichi was rubbing his neck like he was having some pain there.

"There's indeed something you can do, madam. Shinichi, nice as he is, helped me carrying the tree to my house, but…it' really heavy. I you maybe know someone who could help s with that…" Eri quickly nodded, pulling out her cellphone.

"My friend from the office will take care of it. He works in the building right behind as and he told me he still owes me a favour for getting him this job. That's no problem."

Shinichi was happy to hear that and knowing he was no longer needed, he decided to say goodbye and leave. Maybe he could investigate some more about the case his father had told him about and practice the violin. Or not.

"Wait, wait…where are you going?" It was something in that voice of the woman what made Shinichi stop immediately.

"Home."

"To your parents?"

"No…they're still in L.A. But I think they will arrive this evening."

Maybe, he added silently not liking the sympathetic look she was giving him. He wasn't lonely or something.

"Don't you wanna go to the new coffee shop right behind the city mall? I will meet my daughter there and I could invite you. Please, I would be so happy."

Shinichi wanted to say no. Really.

"Okay, sounds good."

Wait what!? Why did he just said the opposite of what he had been thinking?

"Have fun Shinichi!" The professor patted him on the arm leaving him no chance to back out of this anymore. "Let's go. Ran must be already waiting…"

 **At the coffee shop:**

"So where she is?"

Eri shrugged her shoulders. "I can't see here…wow, this place is really crowded."

Shinichi looked around surprised that he hadn't realized this before. Normally he hated places with so many people, but apparently not today. Strange.

But even stranger was what happened next.

"Is this your daughter, madam?"

His eyes had caught a girl dressed in a red sweater and reading a magazine. Her table was the third in the row at the left window.

"Yes, that's Ran!"

Happily Eri started heading towards said table before suddenly stopping dead in her tracks.

"Wait a minute…how did you know it was her? You never met, did you?"

Shinichi sweat dropped not finding quite an explanation for his guess. H really couldn't remember ever having met Ran at school…maybe she and her mother just looked similar in some way.

"I…I…-"

"Hi mom!" Ran had seen them waving at Eri showing a sweet and excited smile which made Shinichi gulp. Why did he felt so warm of all sudden?

"Hello Ran!" Eri seemed to quickly have forgotten about the incident already heading to her daughter while Shinichi still stayed where he was and stared.

Sorry, observed. Yes, this was better.

"Come on" Eri made a gesture telling him to come over and eventually they all had managed to sit down. "Mom who's that?"

"That's a brave young man who stopped the man who stole my purchase, honey."

"What? Mom, is everything all right?" Ran was worried immediately, but Eri assured her nothing had happened.

"Well…thank you a lot! How's your name again?"

Shinichi's ocean blue met her soft brown eyes and he was surprised he even found his voice to answer.

"I'm Shinichi Kudo, it's my pleasure to meet you."

Ran smiled a bit taken aback from his formal introduction. But she liked to finally meet a man who know how to express himself…it was just strange he was so young.

Oh my...it's my pleasure to meet you? Was he coming from the high society or what? Shinichi internally cursed himself, but she didn't seem to be annoyed.

"It's my pleasure as well, sir." Ran laughed at him, but not about him.

This place felt much fancier by second.

"Anyone wants some coffee? Tea?" Eri interrupted them in a loud, but not unfriendly way. She knew the look Shinichi was sending her daughter and…well, she couldn't say he was all to happy about it.

"I take some coffee. You know which one." Ran said while Eri stood up to order. "And you?"

"I'm what?"

"What do you want to drink? I invited you."

Right.

"They have a real good hibiscus tea here, do you want to try that?" Eri helped him, making him nod instantly.

"Yes, thank you."

It wasn't like he was allergic to hibiscus or something…maybe he was. Damn it.

Luckily Ran still seemed willing to talk to him.

"Well…I think I know you from school. Aren't you playing as a striker in our football team?"

"That's right."

Say something clever! You are clever Shinichi and she doesn't know that!

"You're pretty good. I like doing sports to."

"Thanks." He hoped she couldn't see him blushing. "You practise karate, don't you?"

She nodded surprised he knew. "You like karate? I am new on the school team, so I didn't assume someone saw me already…"

"No, no."

Stop Shinichi, stop!

"I deduced it. The way you are holding your arms and the fact your body stature allows you to be fast…"

WHY WAS NO ONE HERE TO STOP HIM!?

"…were the first hints. Also I can tell that you're quite strong cause you just put your mother's bag on this chair using just one hand. Reconsidering that the karate club just accepted new members and having the impression you wanted to choose school activities as a subject for this conversation…"

Shinichi felt himself giving up slowly…it was like he was running on auto-pilot. This never had happened before!

"…I came to the conclusion that it's likely for you to be a Mudansha*."

And now she hates me, he thought. And he could understand why.

Ran had a confused, shocked, but also admiring look on her face. Should she feel awkward? Scared? Flattered?

She tried to read what he was thinking…he seemed so nervous sitting there. Had he been flirting?

"Kudo-kun…?"

There was something very innocent in his eyes what he hadn't witnessed before.

"Hey, I'm not mad okay? Just startled."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to…make you feel uncomfortable."

"I know. It was quite impressive…are some kind of…detective?"

"I am."

She had no clue how happy that comment had made him.

"Well, my dad is a detective as well. Maybe you two should meet…oh here comes my mom."

Eri put the drinks on the table realizing how they got quiet of all sudden. "What have you two been talking about?"

"Just school" Ran answered quickly saving Shinichi from her mother's severe glances.

The next minutes the woman were talking while Shinichi tried to come up with any brilliant ideas to get rid of the tea in his glass without having to drink it.

Maybe he could pour it into the flower pot.

Or into his shoe.

Oh my god.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Kudo- kun. I'm sorry, but Ran and I have another appointment to attend…so we have to say goodbye to you."

Shinichi nodded watching the two of them putting their coats on. He felt horrible.

"Wait…I have forgotten my cellphone…" He lifted his head hearing Ran coming back to him.

"Where's your phone?" He started searching around the chairs.

"In my bag, Mr. detective." Ran winked at him, fighting the urge to laugh at his expression.

"Why did you come back then?"

"I wanted to invite you to my first official tournament next week. I promised to give my best. Maybe I can even win."

"That's sounds good." he said finally smiling back.

Ran thought he was really cute.

"Well I hope you mean it, because that's the same thing you said about that tea you ordered and you still haven't drunk it."

She had fun teasing him a bit. And it got him once again.

"No! Of course I mean it! See, I'm drinking!" he quickly answered putting the cup on his lips, drinking like his life would depend on it.

"See?"

"All right then. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas."

He watched her till she was out of sight, then let himself sink back into his chair.

Ran.

What a beautiful name.

...

...

"Did I really just drank that whole cup of tea!?" he suddenly eclaimed loudly staring at the empty cup he was still holding.

Then he laughed.

He didn't care.

 **Liked it? Please review!**

 _(*Mudansha= karate student_ _(9. – 1. Kyu))_


End file.
